


The Spring Fever

by arixng



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, dino just wanted to see the cherry blossoms, in some way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arixng/pseuds/arixng
Summary: Who knew the ruthless and invincible Hibari Kyouya could be brought into such a state so easily by seasonal allergic rhinitis.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Spring Fever

Spring has come. 

The skies are a clear blue and the lush greens have emerged from what was once barren. There is a certain lightness in the air where the cold and heavy weight of winter has come to an end. The cherry trees he was so fond of are showering the town pink, the petals fluttering down like soft rain. Namimori always looked so beautiful like this, he noted. Spring in Italy meant a wide variety of flowers and hues surfacing from any source of life, accompanied by busier streets and jovial folks. The spring in Namimori, however, with all its simplicity and peace, had its charm. 

The easiness of his gait as he treads towards the entrance gate of the school must be an effect of the season’s calm. And for once, without the presence of his trusted right-hand man, he does not trip on his own toes to kiss cement. He will take it as a sign that today will be good. 

Well, as good as it can be within the presence of a certain cloud. 

But today should be fine, he reassures himself as he ascends the staircase heading near the reception room. If the boy wanted to rearrange his face and crush his windpipe, he could always bribe him with expensive sushi to avoid a fight. As much as he did enjoy their little sparring sessions, he will always prefer the option where he didn’t come home looking like he’d been mauled.

“Kyouya, I’m here-”

He was already used to his student’s temper and erratic mood. So as soon as he slid the door open, Dino was expecting a tonfa to be flying towards his face. What he was not expecting was the pointed tip of a fountain pen thrown in place of the familiar weapon and the quick swiveling of a chair as if to hide the person from his view. Maybe if he had brought Romario along, he would have avoided a sliced right cheek. 

Dino picks up the pen from where it landed and frowned at the ominously pointed tip. One wrong move and his eye could have been stabbed cleanly like a dart. “For the first time, Kyouya, I think I would have preferred the tonfa.” Dino wipes the cut with his jacket sleeve and grimaces at the red stain. Instead of an uninterested or scathing retort, the blonde is met with silence. Walking towards the desk to see what’s up with his student’s unusual behavior, he slowly cranes his neck to peek at the figure facing away from him. Out of all the things he was expecting to see today, it was definitely not Hibari with watery eyes while holding a tissue to his nose. If Dino was stupid and didn’t know better, he would have thought the boy was actually crying. But really. He wasn’t stupid, and the thought sounded so absurd that he had to infer something more plausible. 

“You have five seconds to get out, herbivore.” It amazed Dino how Hibari still managed to sound threatening despite obvious signs of congestion. 

“It’s just me! You don’t have to hide that you’ve got the sniffle-!” Before he could finish his sentence, Hibari was leveling the most menacing glare as a warning. Dino just felt like pushing his luck. 

Suddenly feeling like the Italian wasn’t worth his energy, and maybe because he was literally under the weather, Hibari finally swiveled back his chair to face the room and its remaining occupant. “What do you want?” He said curtly. 

“Am I not allowed to visit my student after lonely months of winter?” Dino questioned with a little pout for the fruitless charm effect.

“No.” 

Dino ignored him. “I was hoping to go cherry blossom viewing with you. But with your condition…” he eyed his student from head to toe and was keeping himself from grinning widely. Now that Hibari had lowered his hands from covering half of his face with the tissue, the blonde could clearly see how rosy his nose and cheeks were. Even his eyes and the surrounding skin was red. The hue was contrasting too well with the paleness of his skin. It was kind of cute. 

“Don’t you have your group of lackeys to go with you.” It wasn’t a question. They were definitely in Japan and it would have been a miracle for Dino to come here alone in one piece. “They’re not my lackeys!” He defended. “And it’s different if it's Kyouya.” 

“What’s different? I doubt I have any influence on the quality of trees if I come.” Hibari retorted, swiftly swiping the back of his hand against his left eye to ease the irritation. The water glazing his eyes have coated and clumped his dark eyelashes together to make them look thicker. Was it the hay fever? If Dino’s knowledge of allergic symptoms were right, he could finally make sense of the other’s bizarre condition. 

Everything was a little bit too odd that Dino couldn’t control his smile. Who knew the ruthless and invincible Hibari Kyouya could be brought into such a state so easily by seasonal allergic rhinitis. 

Dino was internally joking to himself that maybe the mosquito incident with Shamal was a sham and Hibari had really just been battered by Mukuro because of an allergy attack. 

Before Dino could convince the cloud to spend his time with him in some other way that didn’t involve pink trees, Hibari had surprised both of them with an accidental sneeze. Excusing himself immediately, Dino ran to the nurse’s office for antihistamines to avoid a beating rooted from embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> I know cherry blossom trees don’t typically cause pollen allergies but let’s pretend Dino doesn’t really know that. 
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing fics for khr after 10 years? I'm really rusty and writing Kyouya is hard, but I miss this anime and ship a lot so I think I'll still be writing and practicing some more for now.


End file.
